Decisions, Decisions
by Su
Summary: Complete! Yay! Alanna learns the importance of decisions she has made when she gets to go back in time. A new and different romance flares up. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everybody! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm addicted to Harry Potter as well as Alanna, so after reading tons of fanfiction on Tara's website and [www.fanfiction.net,][1] the two greatest sites ever, I finally wrote one of my own. The first couple of chapters are really short, but as I get more reviews from you guys, I'll write more. Ok? My e-mail address is [mitymoe1905@yahoo.com,][2] so e-mail me all your reviews, ok? But please, no flames, because they're discouraging.

  
  


"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Sometin' the matter, dear?" George rolled over, his eyes concerned.

"No, everything's fine, go back to sleep," Alanna answered, to an already fast asleep George. She got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Sneezing rapidly, she swore. She looked around, knowing already what the cause of her sudden sneezes were.

"Hello, my daughter, it has been so long since we've last met." Alanna spun around, her violet eyes meeting those of the tall and ethereal being, the Mother Goddess.

"Hello, Mother," she answered. "I thought you weren't going to visit me anymore," she asked, puzzled.

"Well, even goddesses make mistakes. All is not well with you, is it Alanna?"

"No, everything's fine, I'm the King's Champion, I've got a loving husband, and three wild children. What more could I want?"

"But I sense a certain tiredness in your life."

"Well, yes, I suppose. But I figured that was normal for people of my age. I find myself sometimes wondering what would have happened if I had made different decisions along the way."

"Such as turning down the prince when he wanted to bed you. A different love maybe?"

"Oh no, I love George."

"Well, you might've loved someone else too, if you had made different decisions along the way."

"Different decisions? Such as..."

"How about this, my daughter. I will take you back in time to when you were the Prince's squire. You are in the garden, and it is the night of your seventeenth birthday."

"Oh, that eventful night, wonderful."

There was a hint of laughter in the Goddess's voice as she spoke. "Well, let's make a different decision this time, shall we? This time, let's not go get our cloak from the bench, and continue walking around the gardens."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"So you can realize what a good life you have now, and hopefully you won't be tired of it again. My only wish is for you to be happy."

"All right, I'm for it."

"Time won't change here while you're gone. It'll be one long night. When you feel like coming back, rub your ember stone. Oh, and you'll have your advisor back with you again."

"Faithful?" Alanna asked, hopefully.

"That's right. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

  
  


Oooh, a cliffy! Sorry, but I had to go. I'll write more, but e-mail with reviews and ideas, pretty please!!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [2]: mailto:mitymoe1905@yahoo.com,



	2. 17th Birthday

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. This story is so much fun to write! I've got an idea that I'd love to develop. And I'm writing this without getting any reviews, mainly because I felt the first chapter was much too short. So here's the second one, where some of the good stuff starts! Enjoy!

  
  
  
  


The feeling of rushing backwards through time was one Alanna had never experienced before in all her years. The air around her moved so fast, she was temporarily blinded. However, the feeling was pleasant, and Alanna let the sensation of flying settle over her. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Alanna slowly opened her eyes. Immediately rushing back to her were memories of this room, and she realized she was in her old room, where she used to sleep as a squire. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in a long, flowing gown, something Miss Cooper had made for her. 

"...your seventeenth birthday," the Goddess had told her. Alanna looked at her bed. Staring back into her own eyes were another violet pair.

"Faithful!" she cried, holding out her arms. The cat wasted no time, and jumped into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Of course,' the cat replied serenely, cuddling up to Alanna. "But let's catch up another time, shall we? If I remember correctly, you're due for your walk outside in the gardens."

"Of course."

"Don't forget to resist your prince this time, otherwise there'll have been no point to this experiment," Faithful commanded, licking his paws.

"Well, time to go," Alanna replied, standing up, which caused Faithful to fall off her lap. As Faithful glared at her, she heard herself giggle, something she hadn't done for a long time. Alanna walked down the stairs she remembered so well, and out into the palace gardens, laying her cloak down on a bench. As she walked around the garden, she enjoyed the feeling of the night breeze on her face. She looked up. She could make out a silhouette standing on a balcony. She noticed how it suddenly walked away. Remembering only too well the consequences of going back to where she had put her cloak, she decided to carry on with her walk.

Something, though, was pulling her back. "It's almost as if you want to go back and canoodle with Jon," Alanna thought to herself. You're a grown woman, and married to George."

"_No, you're a seventeen-year-old girl walking alone on the palace grounds, desperate for love, remember?_"a voice in the back of her head interjected. Alanna shook her head free of these thoughts, and started to walk faster.

"Ooof!" a voice murmured. Alanna looked up. She had been walking so fast, and looking at the ground, she hadn't realized where she was going. She looked at the face of the person she bumped into.

"Gary?" she asked, incredulously.

"Beautiful lady, how do you know my name?" Gary asked flirtatiously, bowing deeply.

Alanna was rendered speechless for awhile. What sort of excuse could she come up with? "Your exploits have spread far and wide, young sir," she answered, looking to see if her response was accepted.

"Very well." Alanna breathed again. "Would you like to go with a walk around the gardens with me then, fair lady?"

"That's what I was doing," scowled Alanna. 

"_Go on, it couldn't hurt, could it?_" the voice asked, back again.

"Well, if you want to carry on by yourself, then," Gary answered, slightly hurt.

"Oh no, no, I shall walk with you," Alanna quickly responded.

"Well, let's go, then," Gary replied, a grin on his face as he offered his arm to Alanna. As they walked around the grounds, Gary inquired, "Well, fair maiden, you never told me your name."

"It's A-A-Aria," Alanna stammered. "Aria?," she thought to herself, amazed. "I hate that name!"

"Aria, a lovely name for a lovely lady," Gary answered. Alanna could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Don't be silly," she scolded herself. "There's no way you can be attracted to Gary!"

"Ah, look, here's a bench. Shall we sit?" Gary asked, interrupting Alanna's thoughts.

"Er...sure."

"Wonderful," Gary answered as she sat down. At this moment, the cloud that was blocking the moon moved on. Alanna could hear an audible gasp coming from him.

"What is it, Gareth?" she asked, feeling she should be a bit more formal, as Gary had no clue as to who she was yet.

"The color of your eyes...they're purple. I'm seeing way too many purple eyes lately."

"What do you mean?" Alanna inquired worriedly.

"Well, a squire, Alan, has violet eyes, as do his pet, Faithful."

"Really, how interesting," Alanna choked out. There was a rustling in the bushes, and Gary turned quickly to see what it was. As he did so, the moonlight caught his face. Alanna drew in a sharp breath as she saws his strong features, his beautiful eyes...

"Now really, stop that!" she scolded herself.

"_Why? There's nothing wrong with taking a look, is there?_"

"Oh wonderful," Alanna groaned. "I'm arguing with myself...and losing."

At this moment, the bushes rustled some more. Gary stood up, and as he was doing so, someone stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Oh no," Alanna moaned. "It's Jon!"

  
  


I'm sorry to leave you like this, but my mother's calling, and I need to go finish some homework! So tata, and please e-mail me at the address below, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Oh, and if I get oh, 5-7 reviews, I'll continue.


	3. Dealing With Jon

I'd like to apologize to Madeline, I didn't mean to use your story line. The fact is, I've had this idea in my head for forever, and when I read your story, I realized it probably was a good idea. If you're offended, I'm sorry. You have good friends who stick up for you. But, this idea I have had for awhile ever since I've visited Tara's website which was way before I've ever heard of ff.net. So, once again I apologize. Also, this story is nothing like Madeline's, it just starts out the same. I have a totally different idea, and a totallly different romance. So thank you Maid of the Mystics, you made me feel better. As for Keladry and Shannon, I apologize, but I thinkyou guys should too. AS the maid said, the idea is NOT copyrighted. 

Here's the third part. Thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed! Hint, hint, all of those who didn't and want to be considered wonderful by moi. This is really fun to write. Please review with suggestions, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism(all you people who decided that I copied that idea), and stuff like that. I'd appreciate it. But anyway, on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I'd love to own these characters, especially Faithful, but I don't. I only own this miserable plot that is getting to be more and more fluffy!   


"Hello, Jon!" said Gary cheerfully. "Lady Aria, this is Prince Jonathan." 

Alanna met Jon's eyes fearfully, remembering how he had seen through her disguise before. She gave a clumsy curtsy and stood back up. "It's is a pleasure to meet you, my prince," she said, in somewhat of a smothered way. 

Jon gazed into Alanna's eyes. He grabbed Alanna's hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Al-, I mean Aria." 

"Oh no, he knows," Alanna thought to herself. 

"So, Jon, what are you doing in the bushes?" Gary asked. 

"Oh, I decided to take a walk. The air is so nice tonight," he replied, observing Alanna out of the corner of his eye. Alanna unconsciously backed away. Was that desire she saw in his eyes? 

"Oh. Lady Aria and I were just taking a walk ourselves," Gary responded. 

"Yes, well, do you mind if I talk to the fair lady for awhile?" Jonathan asked. "You've done enough flirting for one day." 

Gary, looking slightly put out, had to acquiesce. "He is the prince," he thought to himself. Turning back to Alanna, he said, "It was a pleasure to talk to you, lady Aria. I am sure we will meet again." He took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering for a moment longer than they should have. 

Alanna blushed furiously. "_My, this is fun_," the little voice blurted out from the back of her head. 

"No, I can't be attracted to Gary!" she thought. She didn't make any move to pull her hand away, however. 

Jonathan, noticing this, grabbed Alanna's elbow. "Come, Lady Aria, let me show you the palace grounds." As he dragged her away, Alanna looked back at Gary, until he was out of sight. When he turned back to face Jonathan, he hissed, "What are you doing, flirting with Gary?" 

Alanna's temper flared. "I can flirt with whoever I want. You're not my mother!" 

"I am your prince." 

"Jon, I do believe you're jealous," Alanna responded, teasing him. 

Jon sensed this and calmed down. "I am not jealous. However, I do believe it is unfair that you are leading Gary on. He'll never see Lady Aria again!" 

Alanna snorted. "I can't believe I came up with the name Aria!" 

"Neither can I," Jon replied, nonchalantly placing his arm around Alanna's shoulder. 

After debating with herself for a few minutes, Alanna chose to ignore the arm. "I want to go to sleep, Jon." 

"So do I," Jon replied, pulling Alanna in closer while his hand traveled down Alanna's dress. It soon reached the bodice and lace that held the front of the dress together. 

"I mean now, Jon," Alanna demanded. She was starting to panic. "Should I let him go on like this, as not to change the past?" 

"_Don't forget the whole point of this experiment is to change the past. Tell him to get off you now!_" 

"I don't believe it. You don't care when Gary flirts with me," she argued. 

Jon, oblivious to the disagreement taking place within Alanna's head, started fumbling with the lace, and finding it very hard, considering he was only using one hand. 

"Jon, what are you doing?!" Alanna cried, her voice a note higher. 

"I think you know, Alanna. You can't deny the signs that surely want us to be together," Jon replied. 

Alanna pulled away. "I don't give a damn about signs! I don't want us to be together. I have enough complications in my life already without going to bed with my Prince!" 

Jon, looking hurt, replied, "Alanna, I want to be with you. Please just consider." 

Alanna cocked her head. "No!" she responded, after thinking for a few seconds. 

"All right, Alanna. I don't want to rush you," Jonathan sighed. "Come, let's go to bed." 

"Okay," Alanna replied, calming down, now that all danger was gone. 

Lying in bed alone that night, Alanna never felt more lonely. She was stroking Faithful, and thinking about Jon, she absentmindedly ruffled his fur the wrong way. 

"Do watch what you're doing!" Faithful yowled. "Stop acting like a lovesick puppy and get your head on straight." 

"Should I go to Jon?" Alanna asked, tears filling her eyes. 

"No, you have me. So you aren't lonely. Besides, tomorrow you'll see all your friends, including Gary." 

Alanna blushed at the thought of Gary. She hadn't forgotten how handsome he had looked in the moonlight. "He's even more handsome than Jon and George," she murmured. 

"Of course I am," Faithful replied. "Now go to sleep!" Alanna curled up, and soon was fast asleep, dreaming about strong-jawed men.   


There ya go. Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 should be up soon, but spring break is over, so I don't know. Plus i'm a little depressed from all those other reviews I got. Nice onces shoudl help, though :) Tata!   
Su   



	4. The Next Morning

Well, here we are! Another chapter! I'd like to thank a few people who encouraged me and convinced me to write the fourth chapter. Dani and Madeline (whose storied you guys should go read), thanks for e-mailing me and telling me to continue. Shannon, thanks for your apology, it means a lot. Everyone else who reviewed nicely, thank you so much! I love you guys! Here's the fourth chapter!   
  
  


Alanna woke up along with the sun, and lay in bed for a few minutes, thinking over her night. "It wasn't bad for a second seventeenth birthday," she thought to herself. 

"_Damn right, it wasn't._" 

"Oh shut up," Alanna murmured to herself, rolling over onto Faithful. 

Faithful yowled. "Watch where you're going, will you?" he cried, and started washing himself. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to sharing a bed with you. I usually share it with Ge-." she stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh no, George. How can I even think about Gary when I'm still married to George," she asked aloud, still preening. 

"You're not married to George," Faithful replied. "I believe you are currently a newly turned seventeen-year-old, and a very stubborn one at that." 

Alanna threw her pillow at Faithful. "I forgot how 'honest' you were." 

"I try. My only service is to keep you humble." Faithful retorted. "Now if I remember correctly, you should be doing your sword exercises right about now." 

"You're right." Alanna pulled herself out of her bed with a groan. She walked to her chest and pulled out her sword. As she started doing exercises, she found how easy it was to get back into her old routine. "I'm not that old, I guess." 

"I keep telling you, you're seventeen," replied Faithful, jumping onto the windowsill. Soon Alanna was done, and she went into her bathroom to wash up. 

There was a quick, sharp, rap on the door. "Squire, are you decent?" a low voice asked. 

"That's Jonathan, and that question means we've got company," Faithful said to Alanna. 

"Yes," Alanna answered. 

Jonathan opened the door and stepped in. "Hello Alan, sleep well?" he asked, his eyes trying to ask her something. 

"He's probably wondering why I didn't change my mind and go to him last night after all," Alanna thought to herself. Out loud, she answered, "Yes, my prince." Looking up, she saw Gary and Raoul standing next to Jon. Her heart skipped a beat, when her eyes locked with Gary. 

"Alan, you missed a great party last night," Gary told Alanna. "I can't believe it was your birthday, and you didn't come! There were some really breathtaking girls." 

"Don't blush," Alanna told herself. "You know I don't like parties," she answered. 

"Gary says he met a stunning woman last night. Oh, and she had purple eyes, just like you," Raoul informed everyone. "Isn't that strange? Before you showed up, Alan, I didn't even know people could have purple eyes, and now they're everywhere." He reached down to pet Faithful. 

Faithful purred contentedly. "I hope Gary likes cats," he told Alanna. 

"Oh, be quiet," Alanna retorted. Realizing her friends were staring at her, she hastily tried to change the subject. 

"Well, Raoul, did you meet a nice girl?" she asked. 

"I thought you were trying to change the subject," Faithful asked. "This is not going to help at all." 

As if on cue, Raoul answered, "Not one as beautiful as Gary's. From what Gary says, she was really beautiful. But we do know how Gary tends to exaggerate." 

"I'm not exaggerating!" Gary cried. "She had raven locks that were beautiful as the night. Her purple eyes were more lovely than any I have ever seen; no offense Faithful," he added, looking down at the black cat. 

Before Alanna could blush any further, or Gary could continue, Alanna asked, "Well, shall we go get some breakfast? I'm starving." 

* * *

The four friends walked out the door, Alanna trying to keep her distance from Gary. Alanna sat down at the table where she ate lunch. her workout as a squire todayy had been really fun and nostaligic. And, so far she had managed to avoid Gary totally. 

"You know that you're going to end up with him. Why bother resisting?" the irritating voice asked. 

"You never go away, do you?" Alanna asked out loud. 

"Talking to yourself again, Alan?" someone asked, plopping down next to her. Looking up, she saw it was Gary and promptly choked on her bread. She started coughing and hacking, and struggled to stand up. 

"Alan, are you all right?" Raoul asked, thumping her on her back hard. Though the thump sent her flying, it worked, and she swallowed. 

"Raoul, you don't know your own strength." She grinned weakly. 

"It's not him, it's just that you're so light," Gary replied, squeezing her arm. 

"Oh, Great Mother Goddess, tell me he did not just touch my arm!" she thought to herself, stomach churning. 

"_Well, of course he did. Yes, he touched you, and admit it, you want him to do it again_." 

"Alanna, you're blushing," Faithful chimed in. Just then, Alanna was saved by Jon. 

"Alan, Duke Gareth wants to see you." 

Alanna stood up, glad for an excuse to leave. "I'll be back soon," she told everyone. She started walking down the hall to Duke Gareth's chambers. She stopped in front of his door and knocked. 

"Open it, and come in," a baritone voice called out. Alanna opened the door and steped in. 

"Good afternoon, Alan," the duke said. 

"Good afternoon, your lordship," Alanna replied, bowing. 

"Well, you've been good for a whole month now. You know what that means, don't you?" 

Alanna's heart lifted. "I can go to the city!" It would be good to see George, even though, surprisingly, she realized she did not want to see him for romantic reasons. 

"That's right. Now, let's see, Gary has the day off as well tomorrow. Would you like to go with him?" 

"YES!" Alanna answered so vehemently, she surprised herself. 

"Very well, Alan. You may leave now. Have fun in the city." He looked a litttle taken aback by the assertiveness of Alanna's response. 

"Thank you, milord." Alanna walked out of his chambers, thinking to herself. "A day with Gary. This should be most interesting." 

"You look like the cat who caught the mouse, if you'll pardon the expression," Fatithful said, walking at Alanna's heels. 

Alanna ignored him, and so did the other side of her brain. 

"_Ooo, I'm so excited! This is going to be fun!_"   


Well, there ya go. I'm sorry about the delay, I've been swamped with homework. To make it up to you, I'll get the next 2-3 chapters out this weekend! 

Tata, 

Su 


	5. A Day at the City

Well, I promised i"d get the next chapter out soon, so here it is, extra long too. Thanks to all you great reviewers out there! I decided to skip the rest of teh day when Alanna finds out she's going to the city, and got right to the good part. Read on! 

Alanna sat up in her bed and stretched. Suddenly, she remembered. She nudged Faithful, and whispered, "Come on, Faithful, I'm going to the city with Gary today. I need to get ready." 

Faithful let out a big cat yawn which showed all his teeth. "How are you supposed to get ready? You're a boy, remember?" 

Alanna's face fell. "I wish I could be like Kel. She doesn't have to worry about hiding her sex." 

"Kel?" 

"She's a girl who's trying to become a knight in the future." She pulled herself out of her bed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door connecting her to Jon's room. Without even waiting for an answer, the door opened and Jon walked in. 

"How long are you going to make me wait for you like this, Alanna? You know we were meant to be." He crossed the room in a few steps and stopped inches away from Alanna's face. 

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jon. I just don't love you that way. Please find someone else. You're breaking my heart." 

He sighed. "Alanna, if you really, truly, feel that way..." 

"I do." 

"Then I'll leave you alone," he finished. 

She smiled up at him. "I'm sure there are other wonderful girls just waiting to meet you, Jon," she told him, thinking of Thayet. 

He returned the smile. "Of course there are. I am the most handsome man in all of Corus." 

"I wouldn't say that," Alanna answered, her thoughts landing on Gary. 

As if Jon read her mind, he said, "Well, I suppose you're getting ready for your day with Gar-." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Alanna, and he looked like her just had an epiphany. "Gary?" he squeaked. "You like Gary?" 

"No!" Alanna immediately cried. 

"I wonder what took him so long," Faithful meowed. "You were only fawning all over him yesterday." 

Alanna glared at Faithful. Turning back to Jonathan, she answered, trying to restrain her voice, "Well, at least I don't think I like Gary." 

Jon laughed. "Well, if it wasn't me, at least it was Gary." He ruffled her hair and turned to leave. "Have fun." He walked out and closed the door behind him. 

"Men!" Alanna muttered. 

* * * 

Alanna met Gary down at the stables. "Ready, Alan?" He asked, already on his horse. 

"Just a minute," Alanna answered, trying to avoid eye contact with Gary. She walked up to Moonlight, and started getting her ready. It felt so good to be back with all the people and animals she loved. As she mounted Moonlight, she put Faithful in the cup she had made for him. "If I start staring at him or do anything out of the ordinary for 'Alan' today, you stop me, okay?" 

Faithful gave a little nod, if it was possible for cats to nod. "I'll try, but it's not like you'll listen to me anyhow," he replied. He received another glare from Alanna for this answer. 

Gary rode over to Alanna and reached over her to pet Faithful. As he did so, he brushed against her. Alanna had to take deep, steadying breaths to calm herself down. "_You've got it bad, dearie_," her brain told her. 

"I know," she muttered to herself. When Gary was done petting Faithful, he pulled back onto his horse. 

"Well, let's go. We've got all day to be in the city. I'm looking forward to meeting George again." 

Alanna's stomach jumped up to her throat. "Goddess, what will I do when I meet George?" she asked herself. 

Faithful seemed to know what she was thinking about, and meowed, "Just act like you normally do." Alanna gave a slight nod, and she and Gary rode along in companiable silence. Well, it was companiable for Gary, but quite uncomfortable for Alanna. 

Soon, they were amid the hustle and bustle of Corus. They came to a stop in front of the Dancing Dove, and got off their horses. They got inside and spotted George quite quickly. Gary walked over to him, and Alanna had no choice but to follow. 

George saw them coming toward him and walked over to them. He shook Gary's hand and sat down, gesturing for them to do the same. 

"Hello, George," Alanna squeaked. 

George smiled at her, and Alanna found that his smile didn't have the same effect on her as it would ten years in the future. She already felt herself calming down. She, Gary, and George continued making small chit chat. George then introduced Gary to his cousin, Rispah who was visiting for the day. They soon were engaging in deep conversation. Gary motioned for Alanna to follow him. They went into George's chambers, and Alanna plopped down on a chair. 

"Are ya alright, Alanna?" George asked. "You seem far away today." 

"I'm fine George, just a little tired," she answered. 

"You also keep looking at Gary," he said slyly. 

"It seems everyone except you has figured it out," Faithful yowled. George looked at him queerly, and shook his head, as if to dismiss his thoughts. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Alanna. 

"You fancy Gary, don' you? I can see it in yer eyes." 

Alanna looked down at him, twisting her hands nervously. "I-," she began but was cut of as George planted his lips on hers. At first she struggled, thinking of Gary, but then settled against him, enjoying the sensations flowing over her. She had always liked George's kisses. 

George broke it, looking at her. "Don't get serious, now. I jus' wanted to give you a token of my affection before you go pursuing Gary's." He looked a little flushed. 

"Well, let's go back outside. They'll have noticed we're gone by now," Alanna said, breaking the awkward silence. George acquiesced, and they walked out, joining Gary and Rispah again. 

Gary caught Alanna's eye. "Well, Alan, we must leave. We have to go back and get ready for the party tonight." 

"I had forgotten all about it," she told Gary. "Well, then, let's go." She looked back at George and Rispah. 

"Bye, lad," George said before turning back to Rispah. Gary and Alanna walked out the door. 

"Do you mind terribly if we stop by the marketplace, Alan?" Gary asked. 

"No. Why?" Alanna asked, petting Faithful. 

"You're staring," Faithful interjected. Alanna quickly pulled her gaze from Gary. 

Gary didn't notice. "Well, I don't know if Aria's going to be there or not, but if she is, I want to buy something for her, you know, as a gift." He was turning red. 

"Aria? That's her name." Alanna wrinkled her nose. "Fine, I'll accompany you." They soon got to the dusty marketplace, and went to the jewelers. Gary dismounted, but Alanna stayed on her steed. 

"_What are you waiting for? Aria is you, remember? Pick out something nice!_" 

"But I want it to be a surprise," she muttered. Gary was soon done and came back outside. 

"Do you want to see it?' he asked. 

"No," Alanna answered, trying to muster up as much distaste in her voice as possible. 

Gary chuckled. "Alright," he replied. This time the ride back to the palace was not quiet, as Gary wanted to talk about Aria as much as possible. Alanna was thankful by the time they reached the palace, hoping that Gary was not noticing how red she was. They rode over to the stables, and both were about to dismount, when Faithful jumped out of his cup and landed on Gary's horse. 

"Faithful!" Alanna cried, reaching around Gary with her left arm, trying to grasp him. But Faithful darted around it, evading her grasp and landed on the other side of Gary, who was watching all this with a look of confusion and amusement on his face. Alanna threw her other arm on the other side of Gary trying to pin Faithful between her arms. However, as Faithful jumped back onto Moonlight, with a triumphant look on his face, Alanna realized she had pinned Gary instead. She turned even redder than before, and looked up. She was startled by how close his face was too hers. 

"Ala-." Gary was cut off as Alanna reached up and placed her lips tentatively on his. She was surprised when Gary didn't kiss her back. Suddenly, she realized. "Oh Goddess, he thinks I'm a boy!" She pulled away, and rode Moonlight top speed into her stall. She dismounted and ran back into the palace, passing a very confused Gary on the way in.   
  


Poor Alanna! Poor Gary! Whatever will happen now? Sorry I left you here, but I'm going out for lunch. I'll try and write the next chapter soon either today or tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Rock on! 

Tata,   
Sue 


	6. Dealing with the Consequences

Hi guys

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. I have a karate tournament coming up, and I need to practice everyday. It's terrible! Anyhow, here's the latest installment. Enjoy!

Alanna ran up to her room, half in tears. "Why?" she asked herself, "why did I feel the need to just plop my lips on his?" She reached her door, and fumbled with the lock, trying to get it open. Finally, she threw open the door, slammed it shut behind her, and lay down on the bed. After crying silently into her pillow, she looked up right into a pair of purple eyes. Suddenly rage cursed through her. "Faithful! Why in the Gods' names did you do that?!"

Faithful, the picture of calmness, replied, "I didn't think you were going to KISS him." Alanna seriously thought she was going to maim Faithful when all of a sudden, the door connecting her room with Jon's flew open.

"Uh, Alanna," he began, unsure of what he was going to say next.

"He told you, didn't he?" she asked glumly. Jon sat down on the bed next to Alanna, and ruffled her hair.

"Gary? Yes. He was quite shocked and wasn't sure if it actually happened or not." The tiniest hint of a smile was on Jon's face.

"How could you smile like that? It's not funny! I just got carried away, that's all." She looked up at Jon with a sad look that melted his heart. He looked down at her and pulled her into his arms, giving her a huge hug.

"Well, you know what you have to do now, don't you?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, though she already knew the answer.

"Tell him you're a girl."

Alanna stared at him. "How can I? He'll be too scared of my homosexual advances to come near me again."

"Well, he's not afraid of Aria, is he?"

"Jonathan, you're absolutely right," she said jumping up. "I love you! But you do need to get out now!"

"Why?"

"I need to get ready for the party tonight!" She shooed Jonathan out of the room and sat down by her trunk. She opened it ands rifled through it. She only had another dress in there, and she pulled it out. "It's a good thing I'm telling him tonight. I'm running out of dresses."

"Girls are so vain," was Faithful's reply.

"Don't think you're forgiven!" she yelled at him. She went back to inspecting her dress. She had forgotten how pretty it was. The green brocade shimmered in the light, and it was complemented by a gold lining. She smoothed it out and tried it on. The neckline was tantalizingly low, and the green contrasted perfectly with her eyes.

"How do I look, Faithful?"

"You look like you might be a little cold tonight," he answered staring pointedly at her neckline. "So, hopefully that will make him want to warm you up."

Alanna scowled at him and opened her door carefully, making sure there was no one watching before she ventured out and down to the party.

* * *

At first she mingled, casually chatting with Delia, who glared at her when she saw Jonathan winking at Alanna. Alanna decided it would be best for her to leave the situation as quickly as possible. She started walking toward the door that led to the gardens. She suddenly found herself face to face with Myles.

"Hello, young lady. What might your name be?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Alanna sighed inwardly. She loved Myles, but didn't want to officially tell him who she was. She knew he probably already knew. "Aria, sir."

"Aria? And which part of the region would you be from?"

"Uh…"

Luckily, Alanna was saved by a big man whose face she couldn't see since she was staring at the floor. "Hello, Myles. Are you deep in conversation or may I dance with the lovely Aria?" Alanna almost fainted. It was Gary! She looked up. "Come on, Aria, let's dance." She gladly took the hand Gary offered her and let him steer her on the dance floor. For the first few minutes of dancing, Alanna stared at the floor, afraid she would blush if she looked up into his face.

"I should tell him now," she thought to herself.

Before she could say anything Gary put his hand under her chin and propped her face up. "Look at me, sweetling." She had no choice to face him as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Soon the song was over.

"Should we go outside?" she asked, surprised that she asked such a thing.

"I was just about to suggest it myself. Gary took her by the hand and led her outside. They found an unoccupied bench, and while she sat down, she looked up. Alanna saw that the moon was still full, and again thought about the night being one for lovers.

They sat in silence for awhile. "This is ridiculous!" she thought to herself. "I'm telling him right now. She turned at looked up at him. "Gary, I-," she stopped dead. The look in his eyes excited her. She had seen that look on George's face many times, and on Jon's face, too.

"Shh," he replied, and without warning, slowly, positioned his lips on hers. Alanna nearly fainted. She settled into the kiss, drawing closer to Gary. Their kiss was suddenly put to a halt by a yowl. Gary pulled away and looked down. "Faithful?" he asked, incredulously. Before Alanna could say a word, Faithful pounced and landed directly on top of Alanna's head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "Get off!" Faithful, for once, listened to Alanna, and jumped off, and ran away.

She turned around to face Gary again, half smiling, but stopped when she saw the look an Gary's eyes. She put her hand to her head and suddenly realized…Faithful had run away….with her black wig! She looked up into Gary's eyes nervously.

"Alan?"

Ok, sorry to leave you there. I just like to draw out this story! I have a feeling that there will only be maybe 4-5 chapters after this one. Well, go and review now!

Tata,

Su


	7. Time to Sort Things Out

Hi everybody

Hi everybody! I'm really sorry about leaving you hanging. I'm going to have to get over my cliffhanger obsession. Well, in any case, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Alan?" Gary asked again. Before Alanna could say anything, he said, "I can't believe it! First you try to kiss me, and then you dress up as Aria?"

"Gary, I can explain…"

"What's there to explain?" Gary asked, his voice rising. "You're a homosexual and a cross-dresser?"

"NO!" Alanna screamed. She was so loud that she startled herself and stopped Gary from saying anything further. "I'm, well, a _girl_." Gary's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it. First he tries to kiss me, dresses like Aria, and now he wants me to believe he's a girl!" he thought to himself. "He used to be so innocent, too." Out loud, he said, "If you're a girl, then where are your breasts?" 

Alanna blushed. "I thought this neckline could tell you that." She blushed even more as Gary looked at her chest.

"Then what have you been doing with them all this time?"

Alanna wanted to curl up and die by now. "I bind them flat with a special corset I wear."

After much contemplation, Gary asked, "Why?"

"Well, Thom, my twin brother, was to become a knight and I was to go to a convent. But both of us knew that there was no way that he could become a knight and I could just be in a convent for forever. So, we decided to switch places. Thom didn't have to pretend to be a girl, because it's perfectly acceptable for a boy to learn magic. But, if I were to become a knight, I would have to pretend to be a boy." Alanna actually felt happy now that she had all this off her chest. "I just didn't foresee falling for any of my knight friends," she added as an afterthought. She looked over at Gary.

He seemed to be piecing together all the odds and ends that didn't make sense about Alanna over the years. Finally he looked up and smiled. "Well, is your name really Aria?"

"No," answered Alanna vehemently. "I hate that name! My real name is Alanna."

"Well, Alanna, I guess I already love the Aria part of you, and I've liked the Alan part for years," Gary said. "As a friend," he added quickly. He whistled. "I don't know if I can like every part of you yet."

This was not what Alanna wanted to hear. So doing something out of character, she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Gary. She had meant it to be a brief kiss, but to her surprise, Gary started to kiss back. It was a few minutes before they broke apart, both of them red. "Do you know now?" Alanna asked, almost shyly.

"I'm not sure…can we try again?" Gary asked.

Alanna laughed and leaned forward, tilting her chin up. This kiss was shorter than the other one, but even more passionate. "How about-," she was cut off as Gary swooped down on her again.

Alanna had liked the previous two kisses, and any kisses she had received before from anyone else, but this kiss, this kiss made her insides tremble and her knees give. She would've fallen if Gary wasn't holding her up.

Gary grinned. "I had an inkling the second time, but I wanted to double-check, just to make sure," he informed her mischievously. Alanna wanted another kiss, but Gary stopped her by asking, "Well, who else knows?"

"Knows what?" Alanna was still floating in the clouds.

"That you're a girl, of course."

"Oh, _that_. Well, let's see…George and his mother, Jon at the Black City, Faithful, of course, and I think Myles may have guessed a while ago."

"Jon!" Gary let out an indignant squeak. "You mean to tell me Jon made you his squire knowing full well you were a girl? With adjoining doors and everything?!"

Alanna laughed. "Jealous?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well, maybe."

"Don't worry. Jon hasn't seen me bare or anything like that," Alanna informed Gary.

"Well," Gary replied, mischief shining in his chestnut eyes, "neither have I."

"Well, Gareth of Naxen, we're just going to have to see about that, aren't we?"

Hope this isn't much of a cliffhanger, because knowing me, I won't be able to get the next chapter out until about Thursday at the least. Now, I need your guys' help. First of all, if I were to have a so-called sex scene were things were implied and not stated, would that up my rating? I'm new to this, remember? And also, the Goddess will be paying a visit to Alanna soon. After all, Alanna has to go back to the future sometime. Should he wake up next to Gary or George? I love George myself, but how would I get that to work? Help me please! Thanks for your reviews(in advance!) Oh, and Lady Serna, go ahead and write one where Alanna lands with Raoul. I'd love to read it!

Luv,

Su


	8. You've Come Undone

Okay, I'm trying to postpone the outcome of the story as much as possible, because I've only gotten about three ideas as to what the story should end up being Okay, I'm trying to postpone the outcome of the story as much as possible, because I've only gotten about three ideas as to what the story should end up being. So guys, I really need your help! Gary or George? I can try to do it either way, and I promise I won't change the outcome of the whole thing if Gary ends up with Alanna. I really liked Gary, and then he turned boring, so maybe we can change all that if Alanna got with him. On the other hand, I love George! So, see, I really, really, really need your help! So read and review and tell me! Here you go: Enjoy! Oh, really quickly, thanks Madeline, I did up it to PG-13.   
  


More than anything right now, Alanna wanted to go up with Gary to his chambers. But she realized that there was no way for her get back to her chambers in the morning without being noticed. So after bidding Gary goodnight, and parting with a few kisses, Alanna went up to her room. 

She found Faithful sitting on her bed, preening. She crossed her arms. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

Faithful chose to answer her question with one of his own. "Did it work?" 

Alanna blushed. "You're lucky it did, you prissy cat, otherwise, you would be dead and buried by now." 

"Maybe. But tell me, if it weren't for me, you would never have told him." 

Alanna glared at Faithful. "I'm not going to respond," she stated calmly, and started to undress. 

"You just did." 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Alanna had already gotten the top of her dress undone, so she called out, "Who is it?" 

"Gary," was the muffled answer. 

Alanna hastily pulled on the sleeves of her dress. She opened her door. "Yes?" 

"Well, I was wondering," Gary began. "Does Jon know?" 

"He was the one who told me to tell you I was a girl." 

"Oh." 

"Well, why'd you want to know?" Alanna asked. Gary was wringing his hands together, and in all her years at the palace, Alanna had never seen him so nervous. 

"Er, well I was thinking, I could go there, that is, well…" he trailed of. 

"Gary, what are you trying to day?!" Alanna was becoming very exasperated. 

He cleared his throat. "Could I stay in your room tonight?" 

Alanna was shocked, but recovered. She now knew what Gary was trying to say. "And in the morning you can go to Jon's room, and come out of there!" 

Gary grinned. He looked at Alanna and blushed. 

"What is it now?" she asked. Seeing Gary blush made her feel really giddy. 

"You've, er, come undone." Gary was grinning widely. 

Alanna looked down. "Oh, for Mithros's sake," she said, and started fumbling with the lace. 

"Alanna?" 

She looked up. Gary was very close to her. "Yes?" she asked, leaning forward, until their lips were a fraction apart. 

Gary kissed her, passionately. Alanna removed her hands from the lace of her gown and held Gary. As she did so, her hands' spot on her gown were taken by Gary's hands. Alanna opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by Gary. He started to remover the lace that she put on. He slid her dress off her and picked her up and put her on her bed. He got in with her, and Faithful decided to exit the room.   
  


Well, there we go, the promised tactful sex scene! I'm sorry this chapter was short, but like I said, I can only write so much without knowing the outcome! Oh, by the way, Lady Serna, feel free to write one with Raoul, like I , I'd read it! 

Tata all, 

Su 


	9. George

I felt bad giving you guys such a short chapter, so I wrote another one

I felt bad giving you guys such a short chapter, so I wrote another one. This one kinda ends abruptly, so I apologize in advance. Sorry. By the way, thanks, Emy, for giving me a clue as to what to write about while I'm waiting for a brainwave. Oh, and Keladry of Mindelan, thanks for reading. As for the people who told me what they wanted to happen, thanks. The suggestions help. Well, enough oh my ranting, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer in for awhile, and because I don't' want to be sued, I don't own any of these people, just the plot.

Alanna woke up and stretched. She looked down at her bed. Gary was no longer in the room. "He must have woken up early and left already to Jon's room," she thought. She quickly got dressed and heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was net with Jon's grinning face.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Just wanted to let you know Gary left from my room this morning," he replied.

"I hope you don't mind," Alanna responded.

"Of course not," Jonathan answered, ruffling Alanna's hair. "Well, I'm off to say good morning to my parents. What are your plans for today?"

"I think I may go visit George…with Gary. At least this time, Gary will know he's riding with a girl."

Jon grinned. "Have fun!" He left the room. Alanna sat down on her bed. As Jonathan closed the door behind him, Faithful slipped in.

"Hello. I didn't even know you left," Alanna informed him.

"That," Faithful replied, "was obvious." 

Alanna sneered at him, and started doing her morning exercises.

"Are you ever going to contact the Goddess?" Faithful asked her. Alanna stopped dead."

"I like it like this. So much, in fact that I want to stay here as long as possible," she answered, a serious look on her face.

"Well, you know you have to contact the Goddess sometime. Do you really want to fight Duke Roger all over again?"

"Not especially." Alanna was saved from thinking over her dilemma further by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called. The door opened. It was Gary.

Alanna stood up. "I wanted to see how you were doing," Gary told her, closing the door behind him. "Jon told me you wanted to go to the city. We can leave in a few minutes if you like. I just have to go see…" Gary was silenced abruptly by a kiss from Alanna.

"Enough talk," Faithful said, voicing Alanna's thoughts.

Alanna ended the kiss and asked, "So who do you want to see?"

"Duke Roger. I have a question to ask of him." He saw the sour look on Alanna's face. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Duke Roger."

"What? What do you mean?"

Alanna desperately wanted to tell him her thoughts, but remembered that she had no proof. Besides, she wanted to have fun with Gary today. "Well, can't you ask him later? I really want to go to the city now."

"Okay," Gary answered. Alanna remembered how good-natured he was. "We can leave right now. It is the weekend, so I don't think Father will mind."

* * *

Alanna and Gary pulled up in front of the Dancing Dove, and went inside. They immediately found George. After making small talk for awhile, George stood up and said, "Alan, I have somethin' for you in my chambers. Do you want to come? It'll only take a minute."

Alanna looked over at Gary. "Sure," she answered, when Gary gave a small nod. She followed George.

"So, how've you been, lass?" he asked.

"Just fine, George."

"I can see that. I see Gary and you have gotten together?"

"Yes," Alanna answered happily.

"Lass, you know that was is meant to be will happen. I know you're in love with Gary, but I just want you to know that I love you just as much, and I will always be at your command." His voice was oddly gruff, as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course, George." Alanna was painfully reminded of her life in the future. Who was she going to end up with?

Well, thanks for reading! Then next installment should be out within the next week depending on homework. Tata!

Su


	10. Before the Ordeal

I'm so so so so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Fanfiction.net was not letting Su upload her story. Well, anyhow if you're reading this, it finally worked, and I think this chapter is my longest so far. And guess what! The next chapter, which is in the works, will be out this weekend, depending on whether or not I finish my big science project like a good little girl! And even better news, I now know where this is leading. Some of you aren't going to be happy, but remember, this is my first fic. Anyhow, enough rambling about the future, on with the story!   


Time started to move fast. Before Alanna knew it, it was the day before the Ordeal. All thoughts of contacting the Goddess were pushed to the back of her mind. She found though, that this time, she wasn't at all nervous. 

"I guess I know what I'm facing this time, so that makes it a lot easier on me," she told Faithful, as she was riding around the palace. 

"Better still look nervous, so no one get suspicious," Faithful replied. 

"Alan! Wait!" Alanna turned around to see who was hailing her. She smiled. It was Gary. She pulled on Moonlight's reins so the horse stopped. 

"Good morning, Gareth of Naxen." 

"Good morning, my sweetling," Gary replied, tweaking her nose. "I had an inkling you would be riding around. Not nervous, are you?" He asked jokingly. 

Alanna tried to make her laugh sound forced. 

"Come on, let's go down to the city. Have some fun before your big day." 

"Fine with me, I guess," Alanna replied. She hadn't really seen George since the time he had promised he would always do her bidding. The thought of seeing him really did make her nervous. Gary and Alanna started riding down to the city. 

As usual, they found George on his throne. George gave Alanna somewhat of an appraising look which made her even more nervous. 

"At least I don't have to act," Alanna muttered. 

"Shhh!" Faithful chided her. 

"Hello, lads. What's new in the palace? Haven't seen ye around here lately." 

"It's been busy at the palace," Gary replied. "I forced Alan to come down and enjoy he-, I mean his day before the Ordeal." 

"That's right, lad. Your Ordeal is tomorrow. I've got a god luck charm for ye down in my chambers. I was hoping you would come see me." There was a somewhat of a pleading note in George's voice, and Alanna's stomach turned over. 

Gary must've noticed the change in George's voice too, for he pulled Alanna aside and asked, "Why do you always go down to his chambers? What do you do down there anyhow?" 

"Gary! George is one of my best friends. He would never do anything of the sort!" Alanna whispered hotly. "Why in the world am I pleading for extra time with George?!" she thought to herself. And once again, Alanna found herself down in George's chambers. This time, however, she kept a wide berth between them. 

"You're not afraid of me lass, are you?" George asked, his eyes sad. 

Alanna stuck her chin up. "I'm not afraid of anything." At hearing that, George crossed the room in three great sides, and gave Alanna a bone-crushing hug. Alanna finally relaxed, and even returned the hug. 

"Don't get yourself into a mess," Faithful warned. For once, Alanna ignored her pet. 

"Well, let's drink to your Ordeal tomorrow," George told her, pouring out two glasses of whiskey for them. Alanna, completely relieved at George's change in behavior, drank the cup to the very last drop. 

As her eyes became leaden with sleep, she thought to herself, "I can't believe I fell for it again!" 

* * * 

Alanna woke up out of her drugged sleep, and found herself back in her palace room. She turned her head toward her window. It looked like it was three in the morning, but Alanna felt refreshed like she had slept for days. 

"Nice to see you're up, sleepyhead," Gary greeted her, cheerfully. Alanna jumped. 

"I didn't see you there!" she yelled at him, accusingly. Gary grinned at her. Alanna started to get out of bed. 

"No don't!" 

"What?" 

"You'll get out of bed in your flimsy nightdress, and one thing'll lead to another, and you'll be too tired for your Ordeal." 

"Nonsense," Alanna retorted. "You were probably the one to dress me, anyhow." 

"Yes, well, that involved a lot of self-control on my part," Gary said wickedly. 

"Well, I don't care." Alanna got out of bed, walked over to Gary, and plopped herself down on his lap. 

"Alanna!" he said, exasperated. But he was too weak to protest as Alanna covered his mouth with hers. They were so busy, they didn't notice Faithful walking into Jon's room. 

"Alanna?" 

"Jon?" Alanna thought to herself. "Oh well, he's going to have to wait for a couple of seconds. 

"Alanna!" 

"Go away, Jon!" Alanna's mind screamed. Gary didn't even seem to notice there was a third presence in the room. 

"Alanna! Alanna! Alanna!" 

Alanna's temper got the better of her. She tore herself away from Gary and faced Jon. "What?!" she cried, very angrily. 

"Well, I just wanted to let you know you had a bit of Gary on your face. But not to worry or anything, he's gone now," Jonathan replied, backing far away from Alanna. He moved away just in time to miss a kick from a very angry redhead. Gary didn't care. He was laughing as loudly as Jon was. 

"Cousin, you have a good sense of humor for someone who's going to be Kind someday," he informed Jon. 

"Gary, I think we better let Alanna rest. Go on through my bedroom back to yours." 

Gary shrugged at Alanna. "Can't decline a royal order," he told her. As he walked out of the room, Alanna glared at Jon. 

"What? I only listened to your cat!" And he left quickly too, closing the door behind him. 

"Faithful?" Alanna asked, dangerously calm. 

"I agreed with Gary when he said, ahem, extraneous activities would tire you out." He jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a flying pillow. 

"Well, it was pretty funny," Alanna thought to herself, settling down on her bed. Before she knew it she was being awaked by a rough tongue licking her forehead. 

"Hurry! Wake up, it's time for the Ordeal!" Faithful mewed. "Jon and Gary are waiting. Alanna put on her ceremonial clothes in a hurry, and walked out of her bedroom. It was time for the Ordeal.   
  


End of Chapter! Yay! The next one's about the Ordeal, and that should be somewhat long too. That should be really fun to write. Well, thanks for still reading after so many days of waiting. Love you all! 

Su 

Ooo, P.S. I shamelessly stole a line from a fic I read somwhere. But she stole the line from somewhere too. So don't hurt me! I just needed to put it in for the fluff part of this chapter! 


	11. The Ordeal

I've been inspired

I've been inspired. I've finally gotten Squire, and that's made me happy enough to finish this next chapter! It's pretty long, too. I have to warn you, it gets a little serious, but I have to tie the story in with its beginning somehow, don't I? Anyhow, I'm anticipating maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before this ends. I've finally got one planned out. Here's the Ordeal-Enjoy!

Gary and Jon led Alanna the sacred baths. As Alanna started to undress, Jon pulled Gary away form the bath.

"Come on, Gary, if you stay, she'll never finish the Ordeal." Gary silently agreed, but this didn't stop him from casting a few wistful glances toward Alanna as she yelped while splashing herself.

Alanna came out a few minutes later, dressed in her white robes that were needed for the Ordeal. Gary cleared his throat nervously and began reciting her in the Code of Chivalry, Jon helping here and there. Alanna really wasn't paying attention to either of them, being that she knew the Code from back to front. She was paying more attention to how Gary talked with his hands and his earnest face as he talked about something he loved.

When they finished, Alanna popped back up to attention. They escorted her to the temple where she would sit and meditate the night. Jon hugged her, and walked away, leaving Gary and Alanna alone to talk.

Gary looked at Alanna for a few seconds, then pulled her into a hug. "Good luck, sweetling. I know you'll do well." He sounded even more nervous than Alanna felt the first time she went through the Ordeal.

"Relax, Gary, you and Jon survived. I will too," she answered. Gary pulled away from her and gave her a quick kiss before walking away to join Jon. Alanna sat down and began her meditation.

_I remember the last time I did this. It seems so long ago. I was so unsure back then…about Duke roger, about Jon, about George, about everything. It's amazing how many answers I have now. Duke Roger…well, I'm surprised I didn't see that from the start. I guess I'm due to go into his chambers in a few days, and find the incriminating evidence. Again. I could've contacted the Goddess awhile ago, and not have to break the Code again. But I'm too afraid. Because if I contact the Goddess, I have to make a decision. A big decision. I'm not ready for that yet. I love them both, in different times._

George…George was my friend from the beginning. He was the first person I told about my secret. I trust him with my life, and I know it's the same for him. George lets me be myself, I know that by now. He's still so charismatic and charming, and he can make me laugh. I love him, I know that, and that's what makes my decision so hard.

I love Gary too. Gary was my friend for a long time too. He was my first real friend at the Palace. I don't know how I would've gotten along without him those first few years. He made me laugh, he guided me. He accepted me even before Jon did. I wonder why I never saw it the first time around. I wouldn't have seen it this time either, if it weren't for that one decision I made. And thank the Goddess for that decision. Gary's a whole new side to me. Usually, I let the man take charge in the relationship, and I still do with George. But with Gary, it's like he's waiting for me to make the move. He's sexy, and I love his smile and his eyes. I just can't decide.

I wonder what the Goddess must be thinking right now. I know she's watching me through Faithful. I'll have to make a decision soon. I hope she doesn't pressurize me. This is too hard for me. The Ordeal will be easy compared to telling the Goddess who I want to spend the rest of my life. Especially since I know what to expect…

A priest shook Alanna out of her reverie. It was time to enter the Chamber.

Alanna took a deep breath to steel herself and walked in. The door closed behind her, leaving her in complete darkness. Alanna remembered this darkness, and sat still, waiting.

Suddenly she heard a noise to her right. She turned, catlike reflexes popping into action. She saw George, older, as she had left him to come back to her past.

"Alanna, where are you? I miss you, lass. Come back to me…I love you…"

Alanna resisted the urge to cry out, and bit her lip hard. This was not how things were supposed to be going. She looked at the now fading image of George, once again faced by her imminent decision.

"Sir Alanna?"

Alanna turned. She faced a girl who was a head taller than her. She looked up into her eyes; they were the eyes of a dreamer. Her brown hair was cropped short, and she had a few freckles across her face.

"Sir Alanna? Have you been avoiding me? You're my hero, I want to meet you, just to say hello…"

Alanna knew who it was immediately. Squire Keladry. Another decision she had made. By avoiding the palace, she was avoiding Keladry as well, denying the girl her dream. Surely Numair would convince the conservatives that Alanna wouldn't be magicking the girl if she went to the palace and talked to her for a matter of two seconds.

As Keladry faded away, another image took her place. This one she recognized instantly. Liam Ironarm. To think he would've been alive and functioning if she hadn't asked for his help with the Dominion Jewel. He wouldn't have accompanied her to Tortall, and been shot with an arrow. He might've been alive.

"No," she thought to herself, suppressing the urge to start crying. It wasn't her fault. Actions caused by decisions were so random and complex, it would take even the brightest scholar to figure them out.

"Lass!" Once again she heard George's voice. She pinched herself to keep her from responding to his call. She turned to face him, slowly. Standing next to him was Gary, Gary in the past, young and lively. Both had pleading looks on their faces. They cried out for her to love them, to be with each of them. She wanted to run toward both of them, but a barrier stopped her from doing so. Unlike the barrier she had felt so long ago, the first time she had gone through this, it was invisible.

"My daughter," cried a powerful voice.

Like it always did, the unreal, beautiful voice brought Alanna down to her knees. She looked up into the inhumanly pretty face, answering with her eyes.

"My daughter, I have been waiting. Why have you not come to me yet?"

Alanna kept silent. She couldn't answer. 

"I hope you have seen the point of me sending you back to your past. You shouldn't be bored with your life. It is not worthless. The simple, everyday decisions you make affect people in many different ways. Live your life to the fullest, and be happy with everything you have. Many women would die for what you have."

Alanna stared back, taking in every word. The Goddess had a point, and she knew it.

"My daughter, I am not forcing you to make a decision on this matter now. But I must warn you; events have a way of happening, when they are not met with. Your time in the Chamber is over, hopefully for the rest of your life. Before the end of the year is out, you will be back in the future. Goodbye, my daughter…"

As the Goddess disappeared, Alanna felt a weight sliding down across her body. The Chamber door opened, and light spilled into the room. Alanna walked as best she could to get out of the room.

Gary rushed over to her, and supported her. She was vaguely aware of being carried up to her room.

As her eyes closed, she thought to herself, "Events have a way of happening by themselves…"

What'd I tell you about the whole getting serious thing? And it's probably going to get worse before it gets better. Please don't abandon my fic, though! It's my first real one, remember, and I want to continue writing! Thanks for reading!

Luv,

Su 


	12. The Duel

A/N: Here is the second to last chapter

A/N: Here is the second to last chapter. My story is drawing to a close. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, especially Jaewalyn Noble, Dani, Madeline, and Emy, who helped me a lot, and made me feel better about my story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in awhile, but I felt I needed to in this chapter. As you will see, it's all basically from "To Duel the Sorcerer" from _In the hand of the Goddess, _and so it's all TP's. I've made a few adaptations here and there.

Alanna stood in front of all the people who had gathered for this Midwinter. "I'm getting knighted for the second time," she thought. She scanned the crowd, all of whom were cheering for her. She smiled. Jon was looking at her with pride on his face. Myles looked very much the same. Coram was grinning, so was Raoul. Roger's face was unreadable, and Alex looked secretive. She saw Gary, who looked so proud and so loving. Her breath caught in her throat, when a man in a burnoose who looked very much like George wink at her. When she was knighted, she stood up. Out of the audience stepped a slender man, who without a beard, looked very much like her.

"Thom!" she cried, running down to hug him. It felt so great to see Thom again, after all these years. Thom returned the hug, and then turned to the majesties. "I am Sir Alan's brother, Thom, Lord of Trebond, and a Master of the Mithran light. I would like to present him his shield."

With a nod of his head, King Roald accepted.

Once again, Alanna got her famous shield. She smiled at the Trebond coat of arms, knowing what was lying underneath. She bowed to the majesties, and the hall erupted in applause. She didn't blush like last time, because she knew that all her friends truly loved her.

She and Thom walked back to her room, and he showed her what the shield would really look like. Alanna felt a pang as she saw her brother laugh. "If only I had gotten Si Cham to visit him sooner…" she thought.

"NO!" another voice in her head thought. "Remember what the Goddess said!"

She and Thom walked down to join the others for the banquet.

* * *

It was the second feast of the Midwinter festival, that fateful day. Alanna wandered when exactly she should go get the evidence from Roger's room. As much as she didn't want to kill Roger for the third time, Alanna was afraid what might happen if she didn't.

"You have to go into Roger's rooms after Queen Lianne's coughing fit, remember," Faithful told her. Alanna nodded in reply.

Alanna was trying to make casual small talk with Raoul, when she heard Lianne start to cough. She turned and saw Duke Baird rush over to her. Alanna didn't grip the ember stone, because she knew what she would see. Once again, as she had so many years ago, Alanna waited until the banquet was in full swing before she made her excuses and walked down to Roger's rooms.

"You're watchman again," she informed Faithful. Alanna really wasn't worried about getting caught, though.

"Don't get cocky…other people might make different decisions too the second time around," Faithful replied.

"Haha."

Alanna stopped in front of the first door. She took a deep breath and pushed her magic into the keyhole. She picked the lock and walked in. She walked straight to the second door and steeled herself.   
"Be ready to wake me up," she commanded Faithful. A few seconds after performing the same rite, Faithful licked her nose, and she woke up. She opened the door and walked in. Her memory didn't fail her, and she walked straight to the waterfall under which she found the doll of the queen. She grimaced at it, and then picked up the bag in which the other figurines were stored. Once again, she felt a sharp pain at her side.

"Thought you would've been smart enough to realize that you were going to drop yourself after the first time around."

"Shh!" she scolded her cat, picking up the mini figurine of herself. "Well," she thought grimly to herself, "show time."

She walked back to the banquet hall, and walked straight up to the majesties, ignoring the stares she was receiving. She caught the eyes of Myles, Jon, Gary, and Thom, and they all walked up with her, puzzled looks on all their faces. Alanna took a deep breath and faced the majesties.

Loudly and clearly, she said, "Your majesties, I have done a horrible thing. Tonight, I have broken the laws of chivalry. I broke into a man's room. It was bad. However, what I found inside was worse, much more worse." She put the bag down in front of the king and queen and sneaked a glance at Roger. He looked very uncomfortable, as the queen let out a moan.

Jon and Myles's faces were unreadable, Thom was glancing at the figures, and Gary was staring at Alanna.

Alanna stared at Duke Roger. "Shall I tell them in whose chambers I found these, Your Grace? Shall I tell them about what you were doing to the Queen's image under the waterfall, making it waste away little by little, causing her to become more sick?"

Roger stood up, outraged. "Liar! Sire, Sir Alan is lying. He is jealous!"

"Jealous of what, your Grace," Alanna asked innocently.

"Jealous of my bond with her friend Jonathan. He placed the image of a queen under the waterfall, and he put everybody in a veil!"

"Why would I want to do that? I love Queen Lianne as if she was my own mother. I have no harm to hurt her of any of my friends."

"Liar! Do you deny that I thought you that kind of image magic? D you deny you don't have the ability to do that?"

"Very interesting," Myles cold voice interrupted. "Think about who would have been next in line to the throne if Jon and his mother died. Would it not be you?"

"Liar! See how they try to turn you all against me?" Roger looked crazily around the room. "I demand my rights. I want a trial by combat against Sir Alan, my accuser. The loser will be the guilty one, and he will lose, because I am innocent!"

Alanna sighed. She was going to have to go through this again.

"You may have the combat," King Roald declared.

"I want it to be one hour from now, so I can stop the spread of poison!"

"It does not matter to me," Alanna said.

"The duel will be in the Great Throne Room, one hour from now," King Roald ruled.

Alanna went up to her room, and started to change into her dueling clothes. As she warmed up and stretched, she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it, and in came Jon, Myles, Gary, Coram, Thom, and even the George look-alike man in the burnoose. The man slipped off his burnoose and spoke first.

"Alan, are you crazy, lad?"

"George, it was now or never," Alanna responded wearily. "Oh, and I've had enough. Myles, everyone else knows. I'm a-"

"Girl. Yes, I know. I guessed when you were just a page." Myles sighed. "What is your real name?"

"Alanna."

"Alanna, you're in big trouble, do you know that?! He is an experienced swordsman and a great sorcerer."

"Myles, I know, but I had to." She looked at Jon, who was very pale "Jon."

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried at the Black City, but you wouldn't hear of it, remember? I'm so sorry, but I couldn't let your mother die," she whispered into his ear, giving him a hug.

"Be careful. I love you and my parents more than him."

Thom looked at Alanna. "Be careful, sister. I know you can do it." He gave her a fierce hug and left the room. Myles, George, and Jon followed, each of them also hugging her. It was just her and Gary.

"Alanna…"

"Gary, please don't say anything. I'll be fine, honest." Alanna was trying to keep her voice straight.

"Be careful, and Mithros and Goddess bless," Gary replied, kissing her quickly on the cheek. Alanna hugged him and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"I've been sent up to tell you that you are now expected in the Great Throne Room," Timon, a palace hand told Alanna. "It's not true about his Grace, is it?"

"I'm afraid so, Timon," Gary replied. They both followed Timon down.

Roger was already waiting for her, sword unsheathed. Alanna hugged each of her friends one last time, feeling that even if she didn't need reassurance, they did.

She then stepped up to Roger and unsheathed Lightning.

"Let the combat begin," was Roald's quiet order.

Alanna remembered how good Duke Roger was, as she dodged and blocked many of his blows. "At least my hands aren't sore this time," she thought grimly to herself. Once again, the sorcerer was too quick and too big for her small and young body. Suddenly, it appeared as if Roger was holding two swords. Alanna had been waiting for this. Soon it would be time to reveal she was a girl.

"Foul," she could hear Thom crying. "He's using an illusion spell!"

She ignored him and kept her mind focused on Roger, and she used her ember stone to tell which sword was real. Finally, she saw an opening, and reached for it. She nipped Roger with her sword. Roaring, he rushed at her and spliced her clothes down from collarbone to waist. All her clothing gave way, and for the second time in her life, people gaped at the curves that were showing form under her ruined corset. Roger was so shocked, he stopped the attack and stared.

"Halt!" Roald cried. "What in Mithros's name is going on here?"

Thom stepped out and told Alanna, "I'll explain, while you go fix that thing."

Alanna stepped behind a curtain, listening to what Thom was telling the majesties.

"You'll have to forgive my sister…" he started. Alanna smiled at her brother. She waited until he was done before stepping out again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the King asked.

"I really didn't want to lie to you. But I desperately wanted to be a knight. How else would I have gotten my shield?"

"Who knew?" the King demanded.

"I did since the Black City," Jon answered.

"I guessed," Myles added.

"I knew as well," Coram said quietly.

"I knew too," was Gary's response.

"I did try to be honest about everything else," Alanna told the King.

Suddenly, Roger let out a battle roar and ran toward Alanna. "How dare you lie to us?!"

Alanna felt her temper rising, just as last time. She blocked every whirlwind move of his as fast as she could. Then, she started to attack as she remembered how the Duke had wronged her. She sliced here and there, cutting off a lock of the Duke's hair, slicing his belt, and opening his tunic.

The fear in Roger's eyes was evident, and suddenly, as Alanna expected, an orange cloud started to form around the Duke. As it spread toward the King and Jon, Alanna started to rush toward him. However, both the Duke and Alanna were distracted.

"No, Alanna! You're going to kill yourself!" cried Gary as he rushed toward them both, his sword unsheathed.

"Gary!" Alanna cried. "Don't!"

It was too late. Roger shook his head as if to clear it and as Alanna clutched her ember stone, she saw a wave of orange rushing toward Gary. Within a matter of two seconds, Gary was on the floor, unmistakably dead.

Alanna didn't think in any way. "For Trebond and Tortall!" she roared charging at the Duke and piercing him with her sword before he had time to react. The orange cloud cleared, and Roger was pulling the sword out of his body. As Lightning slid out, so did Roger's life force.

Everybody was staring at her, but she was only looking at Gary. She rushed over to him, and leaned over.

The tears only now started to flow as she wept beside the side of her dead lover, her dead friend. As Faithful came over to her and rubbed up against her, she clutched her ember stone. "Oh, Goddess," she whispered, before she blacked out.

Well, I hope you don't all hate me now. Oh well. The next chapter should be up within the next week or so, because school's out. *Does a little happy dance.*** **Once again, thanks to everybody!

Luv,

Su


	13. Home at Last

At last, we draw to a close

At last, we draw to a close. My story's is over. I want to thank you all soooooooo much for reading my story, even at the early stages, with all the trouble, and when it got serious and boring. You guys are great! Oh, by the way, Freke next door, the point of the story was not for her to find someone else. But, read on, you get your wish!

Alanna awoke, but kept her eyes shut. The bed she was in felt so nice and warm, and she felt as if she could sleep forever. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright.

"Gary!" she gasped. What had happened to Gary? What would happen to her and the future of Tortall? She puzzled these thoughts over as she looked at her surroundings. There was nothing special about them. It looked like a normal bedroom, with a chair by a window. She tried to shake her mind free of Gary. "Let's take a peek outside," she thought to herself. She got out of her bed with minor difficulties and walked toward the window. She looked outside. It was the most alive place she had been in. The grass was green, and the trees were tall. Suddenly, she heard something at the door. She turned around, and immediately had to shield her eyes. 

"So, my daughter, you have awoken at last."

"Yes, Mother."

"Why did you call for me?"

"I did?" Alanna thought of something else. "Where am I?"

"You are in the realms of the Gods. Yes, you did call for me. When I came for you, you were already unconscious."

Alanna suddenly remembered. "Goddess, Gary died. Why?"

The Goddess had a sad smile on her face. "Think back, my daughter. What is different about this time than the last?"

Alanna opened her mouth to answer. She felt something rub against her feet. She looked down. It was Faithful. As she bent to pick him up, she realized what had happened.

"I killed him! I killed Gary! I should have gone back and fetched my cloak. I should have met up with Jon. Then Gary would be alive and well." Tears started to appear at the corners of her eyes.

"Alanna, this is not true. Think back to what I told you. We cannot be held accountable for our decisions and their complicated results. After all, Gary rushed out at you by his own will, and not yours. He was in love with you."

Alanna didn't say anything. Faithful looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

"My daughter, you have two choices."

"Choices?"

"Yes. When I first came to you, so long ago, and took you back, I said I would still watch your old life. You can still return there. Or, you can continue living out this new life, full of adventures, changing whatever you want to. All I wanted to do was to show you life is never as boring as it seems. Your decisions always have results you have to deal with, no matter how old you are." The Goddess looked as Alanna, unblinking. Alanna stared back at her. "So now you may choose, which life shall it be?"

Alanna's head spun. She loved being young again, reliving all of her adventures, and falling in love one more time. But George. She thought ahead to the future. 

"I fall in love everyday," she realized, "with George." George was there for her, he made her laugh, and always stood by her, no matter who she finally chose. And as for adventures, she still had many more. Children were an adventure, that was for sure. So was being someone's mysterious benefactor, fighting immortals, trying to avoid Jon, and loving George.

"I've made my decision," she firmly told the Goddess.

"Then where will you be going, my daughter?"

"It's now or never, I have to do it before I back down," she thought to herself. "I'd like to go back to my old life," she said out loud.

"Very well. It'll be as if you never left for anyone else. I wish you well. Come Small One."

Faithful looked up at Alanna. "I will miss you. We'll see each other again. Stay humble and don't get into trouble."

Alanna nodded. "I'll miss you too, you silly cat." Faithful licked her, and trotted off toward the Goddess.

"This might make you a little dizzy," the Goddess said. And, once again, the world was black.

* * *

Alanna sat up. She was back in the bed she shared with George, back at home. She took a deep breath, still feeling woozy. "Dizzy," she thought to herself. "Ha!"

George rolled over. "Anything the matter, sweetling?" Alanna looked over at him. She could see love and laughter in his eyes.

"Not anymore," she answered, bending over and giving George a nice, long kiss. As she pulled away, George pulled her back.

"The night is still young, my love," he said, brushing his lips across hers, and fumbling with the lace on her nightgown. Alanna laughed, returning the kiss.

* * *

Alanna grumbled, fiddling around with her horse's reins. "George? Neal? We have to leave now, if we want to be to this damn party on time!" She thought over what she had just said. "On second thoughts, take your time!"

George laughed, riding up to her. "Anything wrong, m'dear?"

"This damn progress is what's wrong. Two years! Two years of parties!"

"I'm sure Raoul feels the same way," George answered.

Neal rode up to both of them. "I am ready," he announced.

"Well, I guess we have to leave then," Alanna muttered.

Neal smiled. "I'm sure it'll be grand fun, my dear knightmistress."

They pulled up to the castle soon, and dismounted. 

"I'm off," Neal announced.

"I have to go find Raoul," Alanna told George. "He's my tablemate."

"What kind of world is it when a man can't sit with his own lass?" George asked.

"Don't worry, we'll make up for it later." Alanna kissed him and walked off to find Raoul.

"Alanna!! Wait!" she heard a voice call. Alanna turned around and froze.

Lady Cythera and Sir Gareth walked up to her.

"Hello, Alanna," Cythera said.

"Hello, Cythera, hello, Gary." It was the first time Alanna had seen him since her time travels.

"It's nice to see you at last, Fire-Top. Where have you been hiding?" Gary asked.

"Away from this progress," she managed to answer.

Gary laughed. "We'll see you at dinner, then." He walked off, Cythera at his elbow.

Alanna stared at them. Gary must've told Cythera something funny, for she was laughing merrily. It was evident how much in love they were. Alanna suddenly realized that she was happy.

She was happy because she had made the right decision.

Yea, yea, sappy and full of corn. I like corn! Anyhow, the story is done *tear*, so you can tell me what you think in that pretty little box down below, okay? Thanks again!

Luv,

Su


End file.
